


baby, go along with me

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “I wanted to kiss you,” he says, taking a step back. “I couldn’t think of a better occasion.”“I haven’t–” Matt starts, then makes a face, touches his lips. “I didn’t know.”“Didn’t know…?”“That you–wanted to kiss me,” Matt says.





	baby, go along with me

**Author's Note:**

> just a scrappy bit of porn

 “You’re okay?” Matt asks. He touches Foggy’s shoulders, his arms, his face, which he hasn’t done–in a while, at least, since they were in college and Matt was less self-aware about how handsy he gets when he’s drunk. 

“I’m–not okay, but I’m–” he starts, grasping for words, too distracted by the fact that his heart hasn’t stopped racing since the almost dying thing and by Matt’s surprisingly gentle thumbs tracing his jaw. 

“You’re alive,” Matt says, smiling even though his eyebrows are all knit up in a way that could mean a lot of things but probably means that he’s thinking about disappearing for Foggy’s own alleged good again.  

Foggy can’t take that right now, so he does something he had never planned on doing. He kisses Matt, half because Matt is so close and he saved his fucking life and he’s still  _touching_ him and–half because, if Matt’s going to walk away again, Foggy might as well give him another reason. 

Matt makes a surprised  _mmmf_ noise and goes still, long enough that Foggy, feeling pure ice in his stomach, stops.

“I wanted to kiss you,” he says, taking a step back. “I couldn’t think of a better occasion.”

“I haven’t–” Matt starts, then makes a face, touches his lips. “I didn’t know.” 

“Didn’t know…?” 

“That you–wanted to kiss me,” Matt says.

“Do you mean that I wanted to kiss men?” Foggy asks, because that’s what it sounds like. He hates this. He’s vibrating and he either wants to hug Matt or take all of his clothes off or really anything that isn’t have an awkward conversation about his largely hypothetical gay side.

Less hypothetical now. 

“That, too,” Matt says.

“I’ll go take a cold shower,” Foggy says, backing up, “and try to find somewhere more appropriate to put my adrenaline. You can leave if you want to.” 

“No,” Matt says, softly, stepping back into his space and touching Foggy  _again_ –two big hands spread out on his shoulders. “I want to try.” 

“You don’t have to–” Foggy starts, which feels pathetic, but Matt shuts him up by barely brushing their lips together. 

“It was a good kiss, Foggy,” he says. “I want another one.” 

“…okay,” Foggy says, breathlessly.

Matt kisses him again, one hand curved around the back of Foggy’s neck, and it’s—it’s too slow for the things that are happening in Foggy’s head and heart and entire body right now but it’s also  _Matt_ , whose other hand falls to smooth over Foggy’s hip, who takes Foggy’s hand and gives him a shy look and leads him to his bed.

“You feel so good, buddy,” Matt says, when they’re lying facing each other, one of his hands tracing up and down Foggy’s side.

“Have you ever thought about—about me?” Foggy asks. “Like this?”

“I didn’t know that I could,” Matt says, after a moment, resting their foreheads together.

Foggy pushes forward to kiss him, pushing Matt onto his back gently and straddling his hips. Matt’s mouth falls open.

“You know, I haven’t slept with a man before either—you really want to try?” Foggy asks, curling his fingers in the hem of Matt’s t-shirt, pulling it up just enough to rest his hands on the warm skin of Matt’s stomach. “Maybe celebrate not dying with me?”

Matt reaches up to brush Foggy’s hair away from his face, an absurdly gentle gesture immediately followed by Matt flipping them so he can crawl on top of Foggy instead, smothering his shocked laugh with a kiss, both hands cradling Foggy’s face. They kiss until they’re both breathing heavily, hips rocking together.

“Here’s to not dying,” Matt murmurs, kissing Foggy’s nose and his forehead before sitting up to pull his shirt off, and—Foggy’s almost back to the almost dead level of desperate. He smooths his hands over Matt’s abs, up to brush over his nipples, smiling at the look on Matt’s face when he rubs them.

“You like that, Matty?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Matt says, moaning when Foggy pinches them instead. “ _Fuck_ , Foggy.”

Foggy sits up to get his mouth on them instead, biting and sucking before he lifts his head to kiss Matt again and say, “I need to be wearing less clothes right now.”

Matt nods aggressively and moves so Foggy can sit up entirely and they can undress each other, sitting up on their knees to kiss again when they’re both naked, hands still above each other’s waists. Kissing feels safe now and the temptation to stay with that feeling for a while longer is strong, but Foggy’s hard and aching for Matt and they’re  _not_  safe and Matt says his name like a benediction when Foggy spits into his hand and wraps his hand around both of their dicks and strokes up.

Matt pants against his mouth and he squeezes Foggy’s hips tightly before sliding his hands down to dig fingers gently into his ass as he thrusts into Foggy’s grip.

“I’m gonna come,” he says, a few minutes later. “Foggy, Fog, I’m—”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Foggy says, kissing him firmly. “Come for me, buddy.”

Matt ducks his head to muffle a loud groan in Foggy’s shoulder as he spills over his hand, hips jerking.

“Lie down,” he says, after he takes a few moments to breathe, helping Foggy sprawl out on his back so Matt can lean over him and kiss him and jerk him off until Foggy comes soon after, back arching off the bed, almost breaking the skin on his lip from biting down too hard to keep himself from calling out Matt’s name too loudly.

Matt wipes his hand off on his discarded shirt and immediately pulls Foggy into his arms, kissing his hair.

“Well, fuck,” he says, laughing when Foggy laughs first.

“Yeah,” Foggy says. “That was—that was great, Matt.”

“It was.”

“How do you feel about that?”

Matt’s quiet for a long moment.

“It might take getting used to,” he says, “but—I care about you so much, Foggy. And—I haven’t been touched like that in a  _long_ time.”

Foggy sits up to smile at him.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Matt says, emphatically. “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“Give me like an hour,” Foggy says, yawning and settling against Matt’s chest again, feeling so, so happy to be alive right now.

**Author's Note:**

> more stuff on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
